Rai-Knightshade/Dolls and Merchandise
Dolls and Merchandise This is the page detailing the dolls I own as well as my plans for future dolls! Eventually once I start really customizing this will hold a list and gallery of my customized dolls! Dolls I Own: ~Rosabella Beauty (Signature Doll) ~Darling Charming (Signature Doll) ~Raven Queen (Enchanted Picnic, received from my younger sister, missing some accessories) ~Blondie Lockes (Enchanted Picnic, bought off of my younger sister ^^;) ~Mira Shards (Special Edition Dragon Games Doll) ~Reboot Frankie Stine ~Emoji-themed Draculaura (I caved, I wasn't going to get her because of the distinct lack of joints but her shoes and outfit are just so cute!) ~Reboot Draculaura (I think they pulled her out of the back recesses of the warehouse at my local Walmart because she was the only doll of her kind/line I saw and her hair is already full of glue, marking her as an older doll. She's actually pretty cute though and her only issue besides the glue is her lack of joints in her arms. Luckily she has bendable knees though.) ~Lorna McNessie (Monster Exchange Program, bought because she was on sale on Amazon and I loved her design.) ~Numerous amounts of Barbies including my very own Made to Move rock climber. (currently on a quest to find ALL THE MTM'S. ALL OF THEM.) ~DC Superhero Girls Frost (Signature/Regular doll) ~Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Endor Leia (She was on discount at Walmart and I POUNCED. Girl comes with articulation everywhere but at the ankles--though her head can only swivel--as well as two CLOTH outfits, several accessories, a flocked Wicket the Ewok who can move his arms and legs, and a belt holster containing an ACTUAL REMOVABLE BLASTER. And she was cheaper than the Leia set that only came with one plastic/partially molded outfit and an R2D2!!! I was in heaven istg.) ~Hunterx2, bought off Ebay; one came with the full outfit for the most part and the other came partially clothed; both are meant for Arion customs! ~Briar Beauty, bought off Ebay; came almost fully clothed but missing a shoe and possibly some small accessories; meant for a Rose custom! ~Carnival Date (I think?) Alistair Wonderland, bought off Ebay; came I think fully clothed but without some accessories; meant for an Anteros custom! ~Poppy O'Hair, bought off of Ebay ~A basic line Apple, not sure which one ~Apple White (reboot Signature) ~Reboot basic Cleo DeNile (bought cause I wanted to try customizing on her face, if I can get a body for her I'll make her into Venetia) ~Kuu Kuu Harajuku G Dolls I've Customized: ~Freaky Fusions Operetta (slightly customized, a gift for a friend. I painted her shoes and bought new clothes for her!) Dolls I Would Like to Own: ~Literally any C.A. Cupid doll I can get my hands on tbh, I have most of her Monster High outfit but I want the doll to go with it ~Darling's Dragon Games doll (I'd say any Darling doll but I'm not a fan of her budget dolls. Just.... eeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.) ~The Back-to-School dolls (excluding Darling's because I'm really not a fan of that outfit. and hair. The only thing I'd use it for is as a repaint doll.) ~The Book Party and/or Birthday Ball dolls (they're surprisingly cute I gotta admit) ~The other Enchanted Picnic doll (I think I just have to get Cerise right? Might as well complete the collection then, although I kinda want to try my hand at remaking a doll using the Raven one....) ~Other Rosabella dolls (she's super cute???? I'm deceased.) ~Meeshell's doll(s) (partly because she's admittedly super cute, partially because I want to sew her a new skirt. The webisode version is cute, the doll version.... not so much.) Category:Subpages